pkfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Grassy Plains
Grassy Plains Is a map in Pikmin 4 witch is the first region to discover while you first crash land in this area. Events Day 1 When the player first landed on this region the player is determined to look around the grassy field until they go up a narrow path and find the red onion. The red onion will then pop up from the ground and sprout a pikmin witch the player will start there pikmin growth. The player should at least sprout 40 pikmin on the first day. The player should at least find 2 treasures as well one treasure will help the player advance to the next region of PNF-404. Day # (Whenever you discover yellow pikmin) The player can use there yellow pikmin to get up higher areas. In one area the player is able to throw there yellow pikmin up a ledge. Once there on the ledge the player must go through the hole were pikmin cant go in and call the yellow pikmin on the otherside. Once they come with you, you must break down the dirt wall then the rocky side of the wall will fall apart and will make access for orange pikmin to get bomb rocks. On another area the player must throw there yellow pikmin on a ledge. Then the player should launch there self from the geyser and gather up the yellow pikmin and continue on forward. As you may notice the player is blocked by water. The only way to get passed is to risk your yellows by carrying them through the water without losing them and having them drown. And after that you break down the electric gate you can continue on forward. The player will find a bunch of fiery blowhogs and will also find some bare treasure on the ground. The main thing in this area is the burrowing snagret witch is a boss the player haves to defeat to get the second treasure in the dirt region. The player must make sure the bridge is finished and also along the whey should find some treasure that's near some pebbles. Day # (Whenever you discover orange pikmin) In on place there is a reinforced wall. The player must find some bomb rocks in the other ledge area were the player discovers red pikmin. You will need some orange pikmin to carry the bomb rocks and break down the reinforced wall with them. After that you will meet yourself with the one and the only cave in the map of grassy plains. Objects Enemies * Red Bulborb (1) * Dwarf Red Bulborb (4) * Fiery Blowhog (5) Obstacles * Dirt Wall| (2) * Reinforced walls (Walls breakable by bomb rocks.) (1) * Electric Gate (1) * Dirt Rock Wall (Dirt wall breakable only on one side other side is made of rocks.) (1) * Bridge (1) Bosses * Burrowing Snagret (1) Resources * Pellet Posy| Plants:(20) Pikmin:(40) * Red Onion| (1) * Red Pellet| Posy Plants:(4) Pikmin:(11) * Nectar| Grass:(3) Nectar:(8) * Ultra Spicy Spray| Plants:(2) Berries(10) * Bomb Rock| (3) Trivia * Grassy Plains is more like a tutorial map and is small and is not a very important place until you discover Yellow and Orange Pikmin. Witch you can use to get to other areas ** This is very similar to the Valley of Repose wen its not a important map until you get Blue Pikmin. * Grassy Plains is actually The Forest Navel but above ground as despite the 4 holes on the map were the dirt region is. Gallery File:Pikmin_1_Map.png|The map were grassy plains is located witch appear as the forest navel above ground. File:Grassy_Plains_Early_development_1.png|A upcoming 3D design of the map of grassy plains. File:Grassy_Plains_Early_development_2.png|A upcoming 3D design of the map more developed of grassy plains.